Todd Alquist
|Portrayed by = Jesse Plemons |Gender = Male |Ethnicity = White |Relationships = Ira (employer) Walter White (senior meth cook) |Last Appearance = |Name = Todd Alquist |Image = Todd_S5b.jpg |Family = Jack (uncle)}} Todd Alquist is an exterminator for Vamonos Pest, the front used by Walter White, Mike Ehrmantraut, and Jesse Pinkman for their newly-founded meth manufacturing business. History Season 5 Before Walter White and Jesse Pinkman's first cook under the guise of Vamanos Pest Control, Todd informs the duo of the nanny-cam in the living room of the house. Todd assists Jesse and Walt during the train heist for methylamine to produce Blue Sky. After the three secure the methylamine, their celebration is witnessed by young Drew Sharp. Almost without hesitation, Todd pulls out his pistol and fatally shoots the boy in the chest while Jesse protests. He later attempts to explain himself to the group and they ultimately make the decision to cover up Todd's actions by dissolving Drew's corpse and bike in Hydrofluoric acid. He is apparently unphased by what he did, sticking to the belief that killing Drew had to be done because he was a witness. It is revealed that he has been holding on to the boy's jar-contained tarantula for some unknown reason. Walt teaches Todd how to cook meth in their new mobile lab. Walt asks that he try his hardest and pay attention, instructions which Todd seems to take to heart. He takes notes and studies them on his break. After the cook, Todd turned down Walt's offer for money until he improves. Todd disposes of Mike Ehrmantraut's car and helps Walt dispose of Mike's body. He also introduces Walt to his uncle Jack who is able to kill ten people in prison. The two then continue to cook Blue Sky for several months without any hiccups, until Walt bows out of the meth business. Some time later, it is implied that Todd was the cook left in charge after Walt's departure. Under the employ of Declan, Todd managed two successful cooks but accidentally started a fire on his third, prompting Declan to hire a different cook altogether. This meth cook cannot produce the quality that Lydia requires for her buyers in the Czech Republic, so she attempts to reason with Declan in order to convince him to rehire Todd as the cook. When Declan declines, Lydia has Jack and his gang murder Declan and his subordinates, after which they proceed to take the meth equipment. Personality Despite his soft spoken nature and child-like fascination with the criminal underworld, Todd has proven himself to be a more than capable criminal, and will normally act on instinct when he feels that the secrecy of his occupation is in jeopardy. Todd's primary motivation seems to be gratification from his employers, rather than greed or morality, and will go to great lengths to please them. His relationship with his employers is always one of respect and loyalty, and will execute any command unflinchingly and without remorse. His attitude towards his uncle and his uncle's gang is more familiar, and though he shows an eagerness to impress them with his abilities, he does not show them the same sycophancy that he treats his bosses with. Murders committed by Todd *'Drew Sharp': Shot to death for witnessing the train robbery Walt, Jesse, Mike and Todd committed. ("Dead Freight") *'Eight of Declan's men': All shot to death by Todd, his uncle Jack and the white supermacist group in orders from Lydia. ("Buried") *'Declan's Cook': Shot to death by Todd, Jack and his white supermacist group in orders from Lydia. ("Buried") Quotes Trivia *According to Lydia, the Crystal Meth made by Todd is 74% pure, without Walt's assistance. es:Todd Alquist Category:Murderers Category:Walt's drug empire Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Status: Alive